


My Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a routine hunt.  How were you supposed to know Dean had something planned for you afterwards?  And now that you got hurt and are in the hospital…he will be damned if he is backing out now.





	My Hero

Hunting was dangerous.  There was no questioning that.  Hunting was deadly, and even more so when you had a weakness…like a lover.  You were fighting off a large nest of vampires, slicing away and killing as many as you could.  All in all, you were holding your own pretty well, so you glanced over your shoulder. 

 

Sam Winchester, your best friend, was fighting a stray vamp.  He didn’t seem to be having much trouble, so no worries there.  You turned back to the ones you were fighting and swung a few more times before glancing over your other shoulder.

 

Dean Winchester, your lover, was fighting the leader of the nest.  The one who started it all, and he was doing well and looking damn good doing it.  You smiled as you downed the last vampire before you, turning to aid your small family. 

 

It was then that you saw it.  Dean took off the head of the leader.  You wanted to shout out an excited cry of victory, but instead, it came out strangled as you rushed forward.  Seeing the leader fall, her mate, a female vampire grabbed up the closest weapon she could find, a stray knife you must have dropped, and charged.

 

You didn’t have time to warn him, only time to react. 

 

There is a reason that having weaknesses is bad in hunting.  That was proven when you turned to block the knife, missed, and it buried itself into your collarbone.  If you had been focusing on form instead of just covering Dean, you probably could have blocked it.  But you didn’t.  You screamed out in pain as you bumped back against Dean. 

 

You fell to the ground as the boys took out the rest of the nest.  You clutched the knife and tried to pull it out, but you couldn’t do it.  It was in too deep, probably wedged against your clavicle, and the pain was too much.  But even through that pain, you were glad Dean was safe.  That was all that mattered right now, Sam and Dean were safe. 

 

“Sweetheart!  Y/n!”  You looked up as Dean fell to his knees in front of you.  “Sam, get the car!”  He wrapped his arms around you.  You felt the warmth that was there, how you loved it when he held you like that.  You heard his voice in your ear, that voice that drove you mad with desire.  You felt him lift you up and carry you out, whispering something or other.  You never caught what it was…

 

000

 

You let out a sigh of irritation when you woke to the sound of a steady beeping.  You knew what that sound was, it was a machine from a hospital…which meant that you were in a hospital.  Damn it.

 

You cracked open your eyes, letting them adjust to the bright white of the room before you looked around for your little family.  “Dean?” 

 

“I’m right here.”  He said with a big smile on his face.  “Bout time you woke up, sleeping beauty.” 

 

“I’m gonna kick your ass for bringing me here, Dean.”  You growled at him. 

 

He tried to look scared, but the look broke into a grin while he leaned down and kissed you.  “Thanks for that.  Sam owes me twenty bucks.  Told him you would threaten me when you woke up.”

 

You sighed as he ran his hand through your hair, offering you a little comfort.  He knew how much you hated hospitals. 

 

“How bad is it?” 

 

“You’ll live.  But… you will have to take it easy for a while.  Tore up a lot of stuff when that knife went through.” 

 

You could see it in his eyes, those green eyes that made you go weak in the knees, the guilt.  The anger, and guilt, and sadness at seeing you like this.  You lifted your hand and put it on his cheek, rubbing softly as you smiled at him.  “It’s a good thing you were right there to bring me in then.  And it was a good thing you make me keep my knives in top condition, otherwise I would have had rust in there.  And I’m glad you were here when I woke up.”

 

Dean had more guilt than anyone, and no matter how much you would tell him it wasn’t his fault, that there was nothing he could do, it would still drag him down into a deep pit of sorrow and pity.  You learned that the first few times you hunted with him.  So you always took a different tactic.  Instead of saying it would all be fine and that he did nothing wrong, you focused on all the things you both knew he did right.  It was a little thing, but it seemed to work for the most part. 

 

“I could have lost you, tonight.”  Dean sighed as he shifted so he could lay down next to you.  You lifted your head up so he could slide his arm behind you and pull you close.  “What would I do without you?” 

 

“You would wear three days old clothes and eat nothing but burgers.”  You bounced back quickly.  But it was just what you needed to get Dean to smile.  “You would smell like a grease monkey.”

 

“Hey now…”

 

“You would probably have--.”

 

“Okay, okay…so we both know I would be a mess without you.”  He joked back, kissing your forehead.  You leaned your head against his chest, feeling the soft texture of his flannel against your cheek, smelling the whiskey and gunpowder scent that was Dean.  “You know…I had something special planned for when we got back from the hunt.”

 

“Oh?  Sorry for ruining your plans.”  You shifted and looked up as Dean nodded.  You saw him run his hand through his hair, the sure sign he was nervous, before he reached out and snatched his jacket up and pulled something out of the pocket. 

 

“I made Sam go back and get it for me.”  He pulled out a small black box before handing it over to you.  “I was going to make it all romantic and sappy and crap, but…but I don’t care how I do it…it just matters what you say.” 

 

The box was warm in your hand, and it made your heart pound.  This was a ring box…a fucking ring box!  You looked up to Dean in shock.  “Is this--.”

 

“Open it.”  He said with a big grin. 

 

You moved your hands slowly and lifted the box to reveal a small silver band.  It was engraved with detailing on it, making it look exquisite. 

 

“I know you don’t like those big diamonds and such…”

 

“It’s perfect.”  You whispered.  Looking up to him, you could see he was waiting for you to say something.  “I can’t answer unless you ask, dork.”  You said with a happy giggle. 

 

He barked out a quick laugh before he snatched up the box.  “Nope.  Never mind.  You called me a dork, I’m not asking.”  He said playfully.

 

“Dean!”  When you went to reach for it, he pulled it away.

 

“No, no!  Don’t want you to be tied to someone who is a dork.” 

 

“I’m sorry!  Please?!  Please?”  You smiled up at him, happy that you had this little moment with him for something so monumental.  It was a perfect moment for you and Dean. Both of you were always joking around, smiling, being goofy.  It was what made you both so happy.  “Ask me?”

 

Dean shifted so he could pull the ring from the box and held it out to you.  “Marry me?” 

 

You beamed as you leaned up and kissed him, whispering the answer you knew he was waiting for.  “Yes…even if you are a dork.” 


End file.
